Justice (band)
Downtown, Because | website = | current_members = Gaspard "Microloisir" Augé Xavier de Rosnay }} Justice (stylised as Jus†ice) are a French electronic music duo consisting of Gaspard Augé (born 21 May 1979 in Besançon, Doubs) and Xavier de Rosnay (born 2 July 1982 in Ozoir-la-Ferrière, Seine et Marne). IMO Records. "Justice Biography", IMO Records' Retrieved on 29 February 2011.Eric Dahan: Que justice soit fête. In: Libération, 7 June 2007, and Julian Shovlin online The duo is one of the most successful groups on Ed Banger Records and is managed by the label's head, Pedro Winter. Justice is known for incorporating a strong rock and indie influence into their music and image.RA: Ed Banger: Teaching the rock kids to dance again – Feature / Interview Their debut album ''† was released in June 2007"Frequencies: Year in Review 2007", Exclaim!, December 2007. to critical acclaim. The album was later nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Electronic/Dance Album and came in at number 15 on Pitchfork's Top 50 Albums of 2007Pitchfork Feature: Top 50 Albums of 2007 and number 18 on Blender's "25 Best Albums of 2007" list.The 25 Best Albums of 2007 :: Blender.com It was nominated for the 2007 Shortlist Prize, losing out to The Reminder by Feist. Their remix of the MGMT song "Electric Feel" won the Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical in 2009. In September 2009, it was announced that Justice would be moving to WMG/Atlantic's newly relaunched Elektra Records label. The band reportedly started working on their second album in mid-2010. The first single entitled "Civilization" was released on 28 March 2011. The band released their second album, Audio, Video, Disco, on 24 October 2011.http://pitchfork.com/news/43453-justice-talk-new-album-iaudio-video-discoi/ History Justice first produced tracks together for Musclorvision's "Hits Up To You," a concept compilation where tracks were designed to sound like they were meant for the Eurovision song contest. The compilation included two of their songs, and a track by Augé's alter-ego Microloisir. Justice first came to prominence through their 2003 remix of Simian's track "Never Be Alone", created for a Paris college radio station's remix contest. The remix resulted in the group being signed to Ed Banger (who released it) and became a hit in clubs and on the Internet. The song was re-released in 2004 on DJ Hell's International DeeJay Gigolo RecordsRA: DJ Justice Biography & Discography and eventually given a commercial release in the UK in the summer of 2006 under the title "We Are Your Friends," on Ten Records, a sub-label of Virgin Records. After the original release of "We Are Your Friends" Justice worked on remixes for a number of French groups (Vicarious Bliss, Scenario Rock, and Gambit) as well as for larger mainstream acts such as Britney Spears, N*E*R*D, Fatboy Slim, and Daft Punk. Justice's first solo single, "Waters of Nazareth", was released on Ed Banger Records in September 2005 and was championed by DJs such as Erol Alkan, Eddy Temple-Morris, Tiga, 2 Many DJ's, and Ivan Smagghe. The track was re-released in 2006 with additional remixes. The duo's prolific remix work continued, as they turned in mixes for Franz Ferdinand, Mystery Jets, Soulwax, and Mr. Oizo. Justice won the award for Best Video at the MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 for Justice vs. Simian – "We Are Your Friends." Augé and de Rosnay were not present at the ceremony, and the award was accepted by label art director "So Me" and video director Jérémie Rozan. Their debut album, titled †, was released on Ed Banger Records on 11 June 2007. The album was released in the United States on Downtown/Ed Banger. The album was preceded by the D.A.N.C.E. EP, released on 28 May 2007, which featured the tracks "Phantom" and their own remix of "D.A.N.C.E." titled "B.E.A.T". "D.A.N.C.E." was nominated for "Video of the Year" at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards. On 1 November, Justice received the "Video Star" award at the European Music Awards in Munich and was named the Best French Act of the Year. Justice was chosen to do a mix for the Fabriclive series in 2008, but Fabric rejected it. De Rosnay said that, "They weren't ready for something like this." Now titled "Justice Xmas Mix," the mix is available on the Internet.Pitchfork article title unknown Justice appeared as a Live PA at the 2007 Parklife and festivals around Australia, the 2008 Coachella festival; the 2007 and 2008 Sónar festival in Barcelona; Fuji Rock Festival in Niigata, Japan; the Hultsfred Festival in Hultsfred, Sweden; the Oxegen festival in Kildare, Ireland; the T in the Park festival in Kinross, Scotland; the Reading and Leeds Festivals in England; the Vieilles Charrues Festival in Carhaix, France; the Roskilde Festival in Roskilde, Denmark; Pukkelpop in Belgium, at the "I LOVE TECHNO" festival in Ghent, Belgium; Dour Festival in Belgium; Rock Werchter in Belgium; the Lowlands festival and the Pinkpop festival in The Netherlands; at Tennents Vital in the Radio One Tent in Belfast; at the Phoenix Park Marquee in Dublin; and at the Festival Internacional de Benicàssim in Spain. Justice was nominated for Best Dance Recording (for "D.A.N.C.E.") and Best Electronic/Dance Album (for †'') at the 50th Grammy Awards."50th Annual Grammy Awards Nominations List". Justice uploaded their music video for "Stress" to YouTube on 1 May 2008, having had several TV stations boycott the video. The clip features a group of youths committing acts of vandalism and harassment, wearing jackets bearing the Justice cross on the back. Accused in some quarters of racism for its stereotypical depiction of youths of African descent (both black and North African) from Paris' socially deprived banlieues, others saw the video as a critique of their portrayal in the French media. Speaking in an interview with The Quietus website, Augé said, “We were expecting some fuss obviously, but definitely not on those topics… If people see racism in the video, it's definitely because they might have a problem with racism; because they only see black people beating up white people, which is not what happens.” De Rosnay said, “Eighty percent of France is Christian." In an interview for Dummy in 2005, Justice said that they wanted a strong concept for each record they put out and with this one they wanted to keep people guessing. with the large illuminated cross they typically perform alongside]] On 1 June 2008, The Sun announced that Justice was chosen by Anthony Kiedis of the Red Hot Chili Peppers to produce the band's follow up to Stadium Arcadium, but this was quickly corrected by Ed Banger manager Pedro Winter, as Anthony Kiedis had only stated he was a fan of Justice, not preparing for a collaboration. In July 2008, Justice was revealed to have done a mix for the Dior Homme Summer 2009 Fashion Show, much like Daft Punk did for Louis Vuitton in 2007. The track, now known as Planisphere, was released in four parts on the band's MySpace page, with an extra final cut that did not make it into the fashion show mix (known as "Planisphere IV", or "Planisphere Final"). On 25 August 2008, the band announced via MySpace that their next major release would be a DVD documentary/concert film titled A Cross the Universe. The announcement was also tied in with an invitation for fans to e-mail photos, images and artwork to an address so that the received photos could be compiled for use as artwork for the release. An iconic scene in A Cross The Universe happens in Las Vegas, where, as a homage to Axl Rose, Gaspard marries a groupie whom he had met three hours previously. During a DJ tour for the release of A Cross the Universe in November 2008, controversy arose when a photograph of Augé DJing with an unplugged Akai MPD24 surfaced. The photograph sparked accusations that Justice's live sets were faked. Augé has since said that the equipment was unplugged very briefly before being re-attached and the band put a three-photo set of the incident on their MySpace page. "Justice (don't) fake DJ set – (false) panic in technoland". Justice played 2009 New Year's Eve in Chicago at the Congress Theater to a crowd of well over 4,000. Augé was seen later that night at an after-party thrown in honor of the band featuring various local DJs, artists and photographers. In January 2009, French group Birdy Nam Nam released their album "Manual for Successful Rioting", for which Justice produced the last song on the album, "The Parachute Ending". Their remix of MGMT's "Electric Feel" won a Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical in 2009. In the November 2009 issue of Mixmag, Justice stated that they would be working on the soundtrack for Mr. Oizo's upcoming film, Rubber, saying they had to "finish working on the soundtrack for Mr. Oizo's new film before we start recording for the new album." In April 2009 the music website Stereogum hosted a remix by the duo of U2's song "Get On Your Boots", the lead single from the band's most recent album No Line on the Horizon. Their remix of Lenny Kravitz's song "Let Love Rule" was also featured on Kanye West's blog."Justice Remixes Lenny Kravitz". 27 April 2009. Also in April 2009 at the Coachella Valley Music Festival, Augé was seen at the "Dome" with Busy P, DJ Mehdi, and Daft Punk. They played at the 2009 Voodoo Experience in New Orleans, as well as at the HARD Haunted Mansion in LA over the Halloween weekend.Graff, Gary (25 June 2009). "Eminem, Kiss, Flaming Lips To Headline Voodoo Experience". Billboard. On 14 March 2011 the duo announced via their Facebook page plans to release a new single entitled "Civilization" on 4 April. It will be released on Ed Banger/Because Records and will be the first single off of their currently untitled sophomore LP. The song has also been featured as the soundtrack to a new Adidas campaign spearheaded by French director Romain Gavras, with whom Justice has worked in the past.Phillips, Amy (14 March 2011). "Justice Return With "Civilization"". "Pitchfork". On 28 March 2011, the Justice single, "Civilization" was released as a one week iTunes exclusive, in full, as a premier for the release of the single on 4 April. On the 27 May, the duo released the official music video for the single on YouTube. The video relies heavily on CGI and illustrates a world in which famous monuments (such as the Christ the Redeemer monument in Rio de Janeiro) are destroyed as gravity appears to be reversed. The storyline is of a herd of bison running from the falling ruins. In August 2011, the band announced that their sophomore record, Audio, Video, Disco, is due 24 October 2011. In an interview with French magazine Tsugi, the duo disclosed the 11 song tracklist of their upcoming album, and described their new album like "a progressive rock record, played by guys that don't know how to play"."Justice on the cover of our next issue". "Tsugi Magazine"."Justice reveal album tracklist". "Pitchfork". Label owner and manager Busy P has played unreleased material from the album in recent shows."Busy P at Lovebox". "Youtube". On 6 September 2011, a music video for the single 'Audio Video Disco' was released by the duo via their Facebook page. The video features Xavier and Gaspard in a studio setting, and details the lengthy, rock n' roll style recording process that was experienced in making the single, and album. Within the clip various instruments are seen: an electric guitar, a piano, and a drum kit, standing as the quite literal symbols for the Justice progression into a more rocky, less electronic sound. In March 2012, the band played mainstage at Ultra Music Festival in Miami, Florida. The duo played many of their hits from their critically acclaimed debut album †, as well as many of the new tracks off of Audio, Video, Disco.http://www.edmlounge.com/blog/2012/4/8/review-justice-at-ultra-music-festival.html In April 2012, Justice was also a headlining act at Coachella Valley Music Festival in Indio, California.http://www.edmlounge.com/blog/2012/4/14/coachella-2012-sunday-preview.html Justice headlined at Montreal's Osheaga on August 3, 2012 and Chicago's Lollapalooza on Sunday, August 5. Justice also played at San Francisco's Outside Lands Music Festival on Friday, August 10. In October 2012, the band played at Voodoo Experience in New Orleans, Louisiana. Justice completed their world tour of the live show on November 10, 2012 playing at One Festival in Mexico City, Mexico. Musical style and equipment Apart from the disco and funk influences of electro house, their style has been thought of as having some heavy metal influenceChinen, Nate (22 October 2007). "To Everything (Churn, Churn, Churn) There’s Techno". New York Times. and combines cut-up bass lines with a compressed and distorted synth sound. Their music often includes bass slapping. Productions equipment: * an Apogee Ensemble Recording Interface * a Power Mac G5 computer * Cubase and GarageBand Live equipment: * a Korg RADIAS * three JazzMutant Lemur Input Devices, * two MacBook Pros running Ableton Live * a Korg MicroKorg * an AKAI MPD24 * a Korg ZERO8 * a Moog Minimoog Voyager * a Pioneer DJM800. On each side of "Valentine" (a non-functional modular synthesizer prop) are nine stacked Marshall cabinet fronts, adding up to a total of 18."Behind the Scenes with Justice in Rio". The cabinet stacks are another nonfunctional prop that serve as stage dressing."Electronica That Rocks, à la Française". Their DJ setup previously included two Pioneer CDJ-1000MK3s and a Pioneer DJM800, but since the A Cross The Universe release tour, Justice have been using Ableton Live controlled by an AKAI MPD24 and a Pioneer DJM800 for their DJ sets. Discography Studio albums * † (2007) * Audio, Video, Disco (2011) Live albums * A Cross the Universe (2008) * Access All Arenas (2013) Filmography * A Cross the Universe Awards and Nominations * Awards and nominations received by Justice References External links * * * * * * Backstage & Live Justice Photography * Justice at London Astoria * Justice Video Interview * Justice at Brixton Academy, NME Awards Category:Ableton Live users Category:Club DJs Category:Electro house musicians Category:Electroclash Category:Electronic music duos Category:Electronic rock musical groups Category:Elektra Records artists Category:French dance music groups Category:French DJs Category:French electronic music groups Category:French house music groups Category:Grammy Award-winning artists Category:Musical groups established in 2003 Category:Musical groups from Paris Category:Remixers Category:Nu-disco musicians